1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for controlling applications related to entertainment systems, such as televisions, multimedia systems, Internet access systems and browsers, and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
A need has arisen for providing control capabilities in the living room along with the ability to control the conventional entertainment devices typically present in the living room. For example, combined PC and TV systems have been introduced which integrate the capabilities of the personal computer with the television. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,390. Also, set top Internet access devices have been introduced which integrate Internet access capabilities with conventional televisions. Also, the advent of digital video recorders (DVRs), wireless networking systems for video, audio and picture transfer to TVs, and other digital devices linked to the TV has introduced many more functions to TV control, including complex display menus, introducing a need for better control of applications.